endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bagging on You
Bagging On You is the sixth episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview The tide takes a drastic turn as one team comes back from the brink to gain control of the game. Now, the other teams that had been ganging up on them desperately scramble to avoid being the first ones eliminated at the Temple of Fate. Summary The day that everyone has been dreading has arrived the Endurance: Hawaii contestants will finally compete in their first Temple Mission, and by the end of the evening one team will be going home! But it's Bryanah and Monroe who are the most stressed out because they're handicapped by a five-foot piece of rope since the Purple Team gave them the Samadhi. Sarah reveals the reason they gave the Samadhi to Yellow: she doesn't like Bryanah, and she's not alone, as Lindi, Rachel and Nicole don't like her either. Even Monroe is wishing he were paired with someone else since his partner seems to attract so much drama! It seems the only one in Bryanah's corner is Alex, but even she concedes it's unlikely Yellow will be able to pull off a win with the Samadhi hampering them. The anxious contestants meet up with JD to find out about the day's mission. As JD explains, each team member will be holding two sandbags bound together by a piece of rope. Simultaneously, the teams will throw their tied sandbags onto their team-colored platform several yards out into the pond, trying not to miss and trying to keep the sandbags form falling off after they hit the platform. After every round, the teams that have managed to land their sandbags onto their platform will get to eliminate a team that didn't land their bags on their platform. The last team remaining wins and will chose two teams to go to the Temple of Fate. As the teams take their positions, Yellow Team learns that their five feet of rope means that they will have to throw their bags from five feet further away than everyone else! JD starts the game and only one team manages to hit their target the Yellow team! Everyone, even JD, is shocked. Yellow chooses to eliminate Orange; the team they think has the strongest chance of winning . On the second throw, once again only one team hits their platform and once again it's Yellow! This time, they choose to eliminate the Gray Team from the game. On throw number three, two teams hit their platforms, Brown and Blue ). Blue decides to eliminate the Green Team, while Brown decides to eliminate Purple. On the fourth throw, Red (Rachel and Kareem) is the only team to hit their platform. Despite everyone from their alliance (Orange, Purple and Gray) begging them to get rid of the Yellow team, they choose to go against their alliance and eliminate Blue! On throw number five, in another amazing turn of events, Yellow is once again the only team to hit their platform! And they decide not to return the favor and eliminate Red! On the final throw of the game, Yellow miraculously hits their platform for the fifth time in seven tries to win the game! Yellow now has the power to send two teams to Temple that evening. They have no pity for Nicole, despite her tearful begging to not send her to Temple, since they know that Orange would have sent them to Temple without thinking twice. Similarly, they have little compassion for the Gray team. But when all of the teams are on the Island with JD for the Temple selection, the Yellow team shocks everyone by selecting Orange and Blue to go to Temple rather than Orange and Gray. Monroe believes that Blue will be less likely to take revenge on Yellow if they win at Temple and return to the jungle. Monroe is hoping the Blue team returns and that the Orange team is out of Endurance: Hawaii once and for all. Orange and Blue pack up their gear and prepare to go to Temple, but not before Nicole vows revenge on the Yellow team right to Bryanah's face! Nicole swears that if she's able to return, her only goal will be to eliminate the Yellow team. And it seems that Monroe's plan isn't going to work at all, as Antonio also vows to make eliminating Yellow his only mission should he return from Temple! Orange and Blue finally arrive at the Temple of Fate and JD explains the elimination game; each team will select either fire, water or wood. Wood floats on water, water puts out the fire, and fire burns wood. The first team that wins two fire, water, wood selections wins the game, the losing team is must leave the jungle and return home immediately. The Orange team wins two selections in a row and wins the game. Blue is eliminated, and Orange returns to the huts where they are eagerly welcomed by everyone, except the Yellow team. Game Play Standings To be given by the eliminated team: ''Commitment Mission The mission, Bagging on You, involves the teams throwing tied sandbags to their team colored platform. If a team hits it, then they can eliminate any team that missed. The last team standing wins. Production Notes Quotes *'Lindi: "I don't even wanna think about going home tonight." *'Sarah: '"Our team decided to give Yellow the Samadhi, because we thought they were always bringing negative energy to the group." *'Nicole: '"I'm kinda happy that Yellow got the Samadhi; I wanted them to have a disadvantage— as soon as Bryanah's off the island, everything will be so much better." *'Monroe: '"Bryanah is not the favorite around here; I'm wishing that if I had a sort of neutral chick for a partner, then we wouldn't be in all this drama." *'Bryanah: '"Alex is like, a true friend— she's not fake like the others, she doesn't go follow them; she said 'I'll risk my spot for you to stay in this game.'" *'Tom: '"Sarah, Rachel, Lindi and Nicole really dislike Bryanah— I think it might be because she flirts too much with the guys." *'Chris: '"I'm nervous for Yellow and Blue; it'd be key for them to win today, or they're gonna get sent Temple." *'Alex: '"I love Bryanah and Monroe; I'd love for them to win, because I'd know I was safe then— but at the same time, I don't think it's even reasonable for me to even believe that..." *'Monroe: '"We're gonna eliminate someone we think is gonna do good in the game... so we're gonna eliminate Orange." *'Nicole: '(whispers to Sarah) "Told you!" *'Monroe: '"We dominated you!" *'Nicole: '"The only one who's gotten it on is the Yellow team, and they're not eliminating them— I guess they wanna lose." *'''J.D.: "It's down to the team who got the Samadhi and the second-chance team." *'J.D.': "In fact, I think I remember being out on the Island and hearing you guys called, what word?" *'Bryanah: '"The weakest team?" *'Monroe: '"The weakest team!" *'J.D. '"The weakest team is now standing here with the most power we have ever had in this jungle." *'Monroe '(confessional):' "Betcha didn't see that coming!" *'Nicole ''(confessional)'': "The Yellow Team won...and Bryanah definitely doesn't like me...so I have a good feeling I'm going to get sent up to Temple..." *'Nicole: '"Please don't send me!" *'Bryanah: '"It's funny how once you get power, people start sucking up to you. You saw Nicole saying, 'vote Yellow, have them go off.'; and right after me and Monroe won, she came up to me crying." *'Lindi: '"I think we might get sent to Temple; I don't think Bryanah likes me at all..." *'Nicole: '"You know it's gonna be us; she's friends with everyone else— they all just kiss right up to her!" *'Bryanah: '"All I do hear is just negativity that Nicole says about me and about other people; she's just been brutal." *'Nicole: '"If I was in her situation, I would send me— if I had the choice, I would send Bryanah to the Temple like that; I wouldn't even think about it, I wouldn't care no matter how much she was crying." *'Monroe: '(about sending Blue and Orange) "We need to do a powerful team, because I'm worried that Orange is gonna come back we'll have accomplished nothing... let's do Gray; please can we do Gray?" *'JD: '"Just as quickly as the weather changes out here in the jungle, so does the power in this game— last time we sat here, more than one team pointed to the Yellow team as the weakest of the group." *'Bryanah: '"Me and Monroe both thought it through, and we decided it'd be best if Orange and Blue went to the Temple." *'Antonio: '"If you guys come back, I swear... I'm allowing you to have my piece." *'Demian: '"You're a good man, Antonio!" *'Bryanah: '"You don't understand— if she were in my shoes, she would've sent me home!" *'Nicole: '"I don't know how you could do that to me, but whatever— if that's the smartest thing to do, then I'm definitely coming back— but if not, I know someone else is and you guys are in trouble, big trouble because you have no idea how mad I am, and how everyone else is." *'Nicole: '(confessional) "It would make me feel so much happier to know that Bryanah's gone; once she's gone, I'd just feel so much more relieved— I wanna come back so I can get rid of her; I wanna win, but I wouldn't even mind if I didn't win— I just want her gone." *'Bryanah: '"I think this game is gonna get a little bit more dramatic, once we see who comes back from Temple— things are gonna be a lot more different too; there's gonna be a lot more cattiness going around..." *'Antonio: '"If I come back from the Temple of Fate, I will try and stop the Yellow team from winning anything— competitions are gonna be fierce because I don't wanna let them win another Temple mission so they can send me again." *'Demian: '"I'm being sent to the Temple because of my partner; I'm really confused and not sure if I made the right choice when I chose my partner..." *'Willa: '"I don't know how far me and Antonio are gonna go as a team if we come back; only because we're not a good team at all." *'Nicole: '"If I leave now, I'm just gonna make it look like Bryanah did better and she's capable of more, when she's not at all! I have to come back; I won't feel good until I left after Bryanah did, and I get to see her leave, and everyone can see that I am better." *'Nicole: '(as Orange and Blue are writing down their elements at Temple) "Watch the strokes of their hands, you know the shapes for Ws." Trivia *First time since Dial In where a team overcomes the Samadhi. *﻿First time where a team other than Gray leaves in the first elimination, thus breaking the Curse of the Gray Team. *﻿First time a Yellow Team wins a temple mission. *﻿Last time an Orange teams survives a trip to the temple of fate *﻿Second season in a row where Orange is sent to the temple of fate after the first temple mission. *﻿In an interview on the endurance dk proboards, Monroe stated if he could have replayed this season, he would have sent Grey instead of Blue after winning this mission. Episode Links * Endurance 3: Hawaii - Bagging on You (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 3 episodes